Konoha no Raiju, the Thunder Beast of the Leaf
by Nameless Guy Number 69
Summary: Self insert. When Takeshi Arashi woke up, he didn't expect to be in Konoha. Reborn as a baby and with only a few nonexistent memories of his old life, can he adjust to a whole new life? NaruHina, OcTen, and other pairings I'm too lazy to write. Rated M for violence and other crap. Smarter and a slightly stronger Naruto. Main role is shared between Takeshi and Naruto.
1. Prologue

_**Konoh**__**a no Raiju**_

I woke feeling like I have a hangover. I couldn't move or open my eyes. Am I blind? Am I crippled? Whatever, I just felt like I couldn't do any simple things. At some point I was being carried by somebody and said person who was a girl started babying me. When I told said person to stop doing that,  
what came out of my mouth is kinda like 'ababagagagaga' in a high pitched tone, it really disturbed me.

I tried remembering events leading to this but all I remembered was simple actions, my gender, common sense, my name, my birthday, and another name, and some parts of this cool anime I watched. Beyond that, nothing else.

All I remember is my name is Arashi, Takeshi, I was born on January 2, no year.

I gave up retracing my memories and thought about the current situation. I was on a crib drinking milk from a baby bottle this girl gave me and left from the sound of it and I was enjoying it, no, wait, back to the situation here. _"Why is she bottle-feeding me? Is this some kind of sick foreplay, no, concentrate, the baby bottle means-_

_...Oh. My. God._

I'm a fucking BABY! I'm pretty sure I'm not a baby before. Obviously since I can think like a full grown man. I was maybe 15 or something before this crazy shit happened. "_Why is this crazy shit happening?" I thought angrily b__ut b_efore I could get over the shock, a man's voice spoke from beside me.

**Normal POV or point of view**

* * *

"_You are different."_ It said beside me.

"Waaa!" Takeshi cried out as something came across his sight. His baby body lacks the urge to grab this talking and floating bright blue orb.

The orb came into view and Takeshi stared crossed-eyed at the tiny blue orb perched on his nose.

"_You are one of the chosen one and your trial has begun." _Said the menacing sounding voice which Takeshi was sure came from the orb.

Before Takeshi could ask what it meant, the orb disappeared into a puff of smoke. That was then his body began to shake. Though his eyesight was not working so well at the moment, his hearing was still sharp and he could pick out sounds of fighting outside and a demon. Then one by one, sounds of babies began to cry all around him but all Takeshi did was sleep.

Then much, much later, the fighting just stopped.

He didn't know what woke him, but when he next opened his eyes, his crib was shaking violently. A blonde hair man was standing over him, blood and scratches on his face, with a cloak with flames on the bottom, he looked like he had been through hell.

The man gently placed another sleeping child beside him. He said some things that Takeshi could understand word for word. All of that paled in comparison when he heard the words 'Namikaze Naruto' which from the way the man had said it seemed to be the name of the baby currently sharing his cot.

The man's face then paled and he slumped over the cot. Takeshi could make out the sad smile etched on his face even as the realization that the man was dead hit him. Fear gripped him, what on earth could be happening outside? But that was when he realized there were no more sounds of battle.

He turned his baby head to look at his neighbor as the baby slightly smaller than him began to cry as if he knew that someone close to him had died.

And thus begun Takeshi Arashi's new life in the ninja village of Konohagakure no Sato.


	2. Rise of the Raiju

**Chapter 1: THE RISE OF THE RAIJU**

**I don't own Naruto by the way, if I did, it would be m rated**

**Also, no flames, please. **

The first four years had been a living hell. Life at an orphanage was not the life I had planned for myself. But I was a baby, and later on, a toddler that had to depend on those scumbags for grub. I also came to know more about this world I'm in.

All I knew about me is I was born a year ago after this incident with the village happened, and that I was found on the pavement of the orphanage.

Back to my life, one time, 2 years after I arrived here, a group of ninja who look nothing like I thought they would had come to the orphanage to entertain the children and motivate them to be ninja. They had done several impossibly real things with various handseals. Stuff like summoning water clones of themselves, vanishing and reappearing somewhere else in the blink of an eye, and blowing fireballs out of their mouths.

These were things that were impossible for the people to do but apparently not so impossible for the ninja. I had asked the matron how they could summon mud walls and create water dragons. The matron had explained that there were some people who were able to manipulate something called chakra to accomplish these impossible achievements.

It was then another child had spoke up with more questions but the Matron had ignored him like an ant. I turned and found that it was Naruto Namikaze, or Naruto Uzumaki, as what they called him, the baby who was in his crib the night he had first woke into this world. Somehow, the adults at the orphanage treated Naruto with dislike and hatred though I had never seen him done anything to deserve what he's getting. Influenced by the attitudes of those scumbags, the rest of the children slowly began to treat the kid with the same level of contempt and dislike.

I had discretely kept my distance from them, and I'll get out of this shithole as soon as I can work, my dependence on the adults at the orphanage disgusted me but I could not antagonize them adults, at least not when I still couldn't protect myself. So I had discretely watched Naruto, playing with him when no one would, passing him leftovers I had saved from my own dinner whenever the adults tried to punish Naruto for whatever small thing he had done to them by not giving him dinner.

My breaking point was when I found a group of older bullies ganging up on Naruto who was playing by himself at that time. The fucking matron had taken one look and silently left the room smirking. The bullies by then had begun to kick the young boy's ass and he had crouched on the floor whimpering. The rest of the toddlers looked at the scene with no little amounts of fear that they would be targeted next.

My eyes narrowed at the display. I picked up a building block nearby and threw it at one of the boys straight in the head with a solid thump.

"Stop that!" I cried out. Throughout the three years I found that I retained my old strength and stamina. I was as strong as I was before, but my small body restricts some of it. But it's enough to crack the head of one of the bullies with the block. Because of this I began throwing whatever toys I could get my hands on at the bullies.

The bullies cried and jumped around to avoid my attacks which hit them directly with painful thumps eventually. But I soon found myself out of toys. I watched in fear as the injured bullies stalked towards me menacingly. I stood up, tiny fist clenched as I prepared to fight. The odds were equal, one little old me and four bullies bigger and than me combined.

The first bully to reach me raised a fist to strike at me. I braced himself to duck and I was surprised when a yellow blur tackled the bully to the ground. I looked into the serious eyes of Naruto who picked himself up from the bully. He was crying and bruises were on his body but he was determined.

"You my friend." Naruto said in his simple normal talk.

I looked at Naruto in surprise and I was a bit touched. Naruto like most of the toddlers could only speak broken sentences, and their thought processes were still immature. I was an exception who was looked on by the adults in the orphanage with no care in the world

I ruffled Naruto's hair and looked at him with determination.

"We fight." I said, knowing that Naruto probably knows the word

I launched myself at the bullies and Naruto's face brightened in understanding as he did the same.

Our determination did not help us however, not with four who were stronger than us. By the time the matron returned, Naruto had a black eye and more bruises while I had a split lip and several bruises as well. The four bullies however had fared no better, most with bruises on their bodies and one was holding his crown jewels in pain, thanks to me.

I stood protectively over Naruto as the matron neared. For a moment the fucktard looked at their battered forms and a flicker of emotion passed across her face. Guilt, confusion and a bit of self loathing? I don't know.

She had said nothing however as she rounded up the injured children and began treating their wounds. That incident however caused a change in the way the matron treated Naruto. She no longer gave him cold stares or disgusted looks, but she avoided him for the most part as if he was a bad memory to be forgotten. The bullies also stopped bothering me and Naruto. And that's how the friendship between Naruto and me began.

….

_6 Months later…..._**Regular POV**

Takeshi Arashi looked on with interest at the old man who had come to visit Naruto. Out of all the adults, he was the only one that had treated Naruto with love and concern. He had seen him a few times at the orphanage before that but this was the first time he had taken note of the man.

All the adults at the orphanage also treated the old man with respect calling him "Hokage". It was one word that he still could not understand. Takeshi watched quietly to make sure that the old man would not ill treat Naruto before resuming his drawing.

When the Matron had introduced them to pencil and paper, Takeshi had jumped at the chance of doing something intelligent for his current age. He had proceeded to draw people and things he remembered from the past, of his forgotten life.

The adults in particular had exclaimed at his well detailed drawings, naming him an artist. Takeshi didn't mind, he was going nuts pretending to be an ordinary four year old playing toys. He hoped that the adults would allow him to read the books and scrolls.

"That's a very nice picture. Though that's a very strange looking tower." A voice said behind him.

Takeshi turned and grinned at the old man who had wandered over. Naruto was at his side clutching the old man's hand.

"It's something I thought of." Takeshi said. He had drawn something called an 'Eiffel Tower'. Though he had never remembered it, he always wanted to visit France one day with the girl of his dreams. Of course, there's no chance of that happening now, unless they have a similar structure.

"It looks like it's made of metal from what I can tell from the shading of the picture." The old man mused. "I am not sure if that would be possible but you have quite the idea don't you?"

"I love drawing, it's a hobby." Takeshi said with a shrug. "I want to read too but the matron wouldn't let me."

The old man looked into his young eyes and then smiled. "Ah.. you're very eager for knowledge, that's rare. I'll speak with the matron for you. I think she's just afraid you'll mess up the books and scrolls. Books and scrolls are hard to get for an orphanage you know."

"I'll take care of them. I promise." Takeshi promised quickly.

"Very well then, I'll hold you to the promise." The old man then bent down and whispered to Takeshi. "I heard you are Naruto's friend?"

Takeshi nodded as Naruto looked shyly at him. "He is my nii-san (older brother)."

"Ah… good." The old man nodded in satisfaction. "You seemed mature for your age. Take care of Naruto for me will you?"

"I will." Takeshi promised, feeling that somehow he had passed a test.

* * *

_Three Years later…_

"Nii-san! Hurry, I think the show's starting." Naruto whispered as they snuck around the walls of the orphanage. Today was Naruto's birthday.

It was Naruto who had suggested that they sneak outside to look at the annual festival, one which the children at the orphanage were never allowed to join. The festival was one that celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi, a nine tailed fox demon of immerse powers.

The Yondaime hokage was the one that had used his life to defeat it. Takeshi still remembered how the matron had told them the story while showing them hand drawn pictures of the Yondaime hokage who had looked very familiar. In fact, whenever he looked at the pictures of the former hokage, his memory flashed back to the blond haired man who had died after leaving Naruto in his crib, he's sure it's him.

Of course, according to the matron, the Yondaime hokage had died out in the battlefield. But Takeshi could never shake off the feeling that the Yondaime hokage looked familiar. And there was the fact that the Sandaime hokage regularly visited Naruto to check on him. Of course he now knew that the hokages were the highest ranking ninjas in the village of Konoha and he couldn't help but wonder what Naruto's relationship was with the third hokage.

"Naruto, maybe we shouldn't." Takeshi said trying to be the smart one. He was 8 and Naruto was 7 years old, any kind of trouble could come upon them in the middle of the night in strange streets.

"Come on Nii-san, we've never been to a festival before. The Matron brought the other kids to them last year but not us." Naruto pleaded.

Takeshi paused. It was true, though the fact was that the matron had refused to bring Naruto to the festival and Takeshi had elected to stay behind with his otouto (younger brother). It was also part of the reason why Takeshi was worried about venturing to the festival with no adults around to protect them. Somehow there was something about Naruto that most of the adults seemed to hate, though Takeshi could never understand why, and the Matron though no longer hating Naruto had seemed worried about bringing him along.

Naruto was a hyper but polite and not born with vindicative tendencies unlike some of the children in the orphanage seemed to be. That's why Takeshi had stuck with Naruto throughout these years. In fact they had exchanged a blood ceremony on the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Monument during Takeshi's 6th birthday. To Naruto, they were now blood brothers.

"Alright, but let's be careful ok…. Naruto! Wait for me!" Takeshi shouted as he hurried after his brother.

* * *

The festival was unlike any others that they had ever seen. There were lots of people and stalls selling food and stuff. There were also a lot of traveling ninja doing all kinds of entertainment. Naruto and Takeshi pushed through the crowds looking at everyone and everything in awe.

"This is great! We should come out again next year!" Naruto said as they found a spot on a fence and sat on it. Takeshi narrowed his eyes as he saw the odd looks some of the villagers were sending them. But since they didn't bother the two of them, he put them out of his mind.

They stood on the fence watching some wandering ninja perform at the village square. Takeshi was amazed at all the stuff that they could do. The people of this world sure was amazing. Naruto and Takeshi stood on the fence watching the performance for hours. It was after they decided to slip back to the orphanage that Takeshi realized something was wrong.

They were walking through a secluded part of the village when sounds of running feet and shouts sounded behind them. He easily heard them and he grabbed Naruto's arm and started running.

"Takeshi, why are we running?" Naruto gasped as Takeshi pulled Naruto along with him.

"Something is wrong, I can feel it." Takeshi said without pause.

Naruto gulped and put more speed in his legs. He trusted Takeshi's instincts, after all the years of being with him, he can trust him, right?

"There he is! That's the fox bastard!" Someone cried as a mob of angry and drunk villagers came into view behind them.

"Demon!" Someone shrieked. Takeshi grabbed Naruto and ducked to the side as a glass of sake smashed into the road beside them.

"He's with another brat! They're together! Demon Brothers! Get them!" The man leading the mob cried.

Naruto and Takeshi gasped as they tried to run away. Takeshi might have been able to escape, but Naruto being a seven year old lacked the strength and stamina to outdistance the mob for long. Naruto gave a cry as something smashed into his back with force and he fell to the ground.

"The fox brat is down! Get him!" Someone cried as the mob charged forward.

Takeshi grimly placed himself in front of Naruto. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to buy time for Naruto to escape.

"Naruto, get up quickly! We have to run…." He didn't have time to continue as the mob smashed into him with ply wood and wine bottles.

Takeshi fought them off as hard as he could. He had the punching power of a fifteen year old though that was not doing much good against a mob of angry villagers. His only saving grace was his natural super speed that appeared on his 6th birthday but even then, he was knocked backwards by the mobs melee weapons.

Naruto cried out in pain behind him. A large portion of the mob had swarmed over to Naruto kicking and punching him. Takeshi felt sick in his stomach, how could the villagers do this! They were just children!

"Get off of Naruto!" Takeshi shouted in rage as everything went red. He had never felt so helpless and angry before, his eyes became completely red for a second. "Get off him!"

Takeshi pushed at the villagers with all his might, sending a few to the ground at his sudden increase in strength. One of them raised a glass bottle menacingly to smash down at him. Takeshi desperately stretched out his hand in a vain attempt to block it, but he failed, he was down and out.

"You're with the fox demon, your life ends here." The man said with a maniac look in his eyes. Takeshi could smell the alcohol in his breath. He gasped as the man formed a handseal and slammed his hand into Takeshi's chest. All the strength immediately left his body as he lay on the ground paralyzed.

Takeshi could only watch numbly as the man pinned him down with one hand, a knife in another. To his left, he heard Naruto screaming in agony. With what little strength left, Takeshi turned his head. Through an opening in the mob, Takeshi saw Naruto's pale bleeding face as a knife slashed down at him.

It was happening again. He was going to die and this time Naruto's going to die with him. But he refused to go down without a fight. He refused to die like a … helpless little kid… Something burst inside him, an emotion dark and shimmering with anger, a rage that seared through him.

Then there was the voice, the voice he never wanted to hear again.

_"Do you wish for power?" It asked._

It was a voice friendly yet at the same time horrifying. And this voice sounded in his mind.

Takeshi had no strength to speak. But there were other ways of conveying his emotions.

_"I wish to live. Give me the power to protect my family!"_ Takeshi screamed desperately in his mind with all the will he could muster.

Time seemed to slow down as Takeshi watched the ninja on top of him slashing down with his knife. He knew that he was going to die yet he still hoped. Hope that somehow, someone would answer his prayers and save them.

_"Then I grant you your wish_." The voice said.

Takeshi felt the knife piercing his chest and then….

BOOM!

Something large and blue appeared where Takeshi's supposed to be and it easily swept off the soon to be dead chunin ninja. It then proceeds to lay waste to the rest of the mob as lightning suddenly starts to form around the beast.(Imagine the Zinogre from Monster Hunter 3 as the beast, I also don't own that, but it's on the cover of the story.) When the ANBU arrived at the scene, they found several dead villagers burnt to a crisp and ninja scattered on the streets but Nevertheless, electrocuted, and two young boys bleeding to death.

A/N: Takeshi's original name was supposed to be Krump S. Peterson, but the Name sounded American.


	3. Complications

**CHAPTER 2 : COMPLICATIONS**

**Before we begin, I don't own Naruto, let's go to the reviews:**

WindWhistle21  
I like it! Good job!

-Thank you, I usually get flames.

Guest  
You are another loser that wishes to be in Naruto great.

-That loser is actually my best friend, I actually wish to be in Dragon Ball or Monster Hunter then my friend was obsessed with Naruto, put that together, this story was born.

dragon0905  
Never played monster hunter anything much less 3. No idea what a zenogre is.

-I took note of it and I put the monster on the cover.

MYK-ON  
Wow wonder what will happened next.

-That is a secret.

MYK-ON  
love the first intro but i think it's to short.

-I know, right.

**A.N: If you think Arashi Takeshi is solely based on me, he's not, he's actually based on my best friend who's obsessed with Naruto but with a little mix of me, but instead the desire of getting in Dragon Ball or Monster Hunter, it's the desire to get in Naruto.**

If you would say Sarutobi, Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, was angry, that would be an understatement. He had just thrown several villagers who was barely alive into jail and stripped a few shinobi of their ranks before sending them to the ANBU to be punished severely. His visit to the hospital an hour later had confirmed his fears as he had watched the doctors rushing to heal up the two heavily injured young boys.

He had then returned to his office, unable to do much else but to prepare for the much predictable meeting of the shinobi council that was to commence.

Someone knocked on his door. His secretary entered.

"Hokage-sama." His secretary said. "The council had ordered an emergency meeting."

"Damn those bloody Uchihas." Sarutobi groaned.

This was the worse part about being Hokage. The politics. Not many of the clan heads would bother meeting up to discuss some random violence. Rather, it's the rumors of what happened during the attack that would concern the council.

* * *

Sarutobi glanced around this rare council of major clan heads meeting as he sat down at his seat, which was at the head of the table.

"Why is this council meeting called?" Sarutobi asked, a rhetorical question as he already suspected the answer.

Fugaku Uchiha, the one who started this, cleared his throat. "It has come to the clan heads attention that a new kekkai genkai, a bloodline has emerged. All the clan heads are gathered here today for this issue."

Sarutobi's lips pressed together calmly. Apparently a new kekkai genkai was more important than the fact that two children were seriously injured by a mob this same day.

"Yes it is true. Takeshi Arashi, was diagnosed by the head medic at the hospital of having a bloodline that is closely tied to Raiton (Lightning Release)." Sarutobi said. There was no use hiding this fact, the results would be widely known by tomorrow, all bloodlines in Konoha had to be registered publicly.

An elemental bloodline then, troublesome." The head of the Nara Clan, Shikaku mused. "A boy with a troublesome name, where is the boy in question?"

He's still under treatment in the hospital for his injuries." Sarutobi said, showing his hatred a little bit for the mob.

"I've heard that a chuunin instigated an attack on the boy and Uzumaki Naruto. Has the chuunin in question been punished?" Shikaku Nara asked.

Sarutobi nodded to the man in question with a tense smile, they found the chuunin with a very, very weak pulse. Out of the gathered clans in Konoha, the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, and the Aburame were some of the few clans that do not actively bear hard feelings for Naruto. They had their casualties during the Kyuubi attack, but the Nara are a clan of thinkers and they knew better than to place blame on a boy innocent of any wrong doings since they knew the difference between a weapon and a scrol, like an Aburame to a bug. The said clans followed the Nara's example.

"He has been demoted to a gennin and sent to the ANBU for questioning."

"What are Takeshi Arashi's abilities in question?" Shibi Aburame, the head of the Aburame, asked.

"According to the blood tests, he possesses natural lightning speed and can sense the bio electricity of any living thing along with the high affinity to lightning as expected. He will heal faster than the average human for some reason and there might still be other unknown abilities we have not learned of." Sarutobi said. "The rumors I heard say his lightning affinity is so naturally high, it will manifest into a creature of pure lightning. Since his affinity is abnormally high at this age, plus the unusual jutsu from earlier, it's counted as a bloodline. "

There was silence as the clan heads stared at him in shock, then after a while, Fugaku broke the silence.

"On behalf of the Uchiha clan, I would like to take him in as a member of my clan."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. He knew it would come to this, but it was better than Danzo Shimura, his rival, getting the boy. The Uchiha had a thirst for power and would not settle for second best. Now that a new bloodline had emerged suddenly after a few years, it would be in each of the clans' interest to take in the child, and hopefully marry the child in within their clans.

"I object." The head of the Yamanaka clan said. "Seeing that the child's abilities is a lightning bloodline, it would be prudent to leave that child in the care of the Yamanaka clan where we could train him to use his powers to good use." The clan head thought he could train Takeshi into being an interrogator, but before he could say anymore, Fugaku intervened.

"The Uchiha would be able to provide for the boy better. We know thousands of jutsus, hundreds of raiton techniques he can learn…"

It was times like these that he really missed the Yondaime Hokage. Now he had to choose which clan would best suit the boy and the village. As each Ninja Clan except for the Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Hyuga, who's neutral, that made their bid for the boy they handed in the required paperwork. The fact that each of them already had the paperwork just showed the fact that they had all wanted to get the boy's potential.

The Hokage turned to look towards the Clan heads that were gathered around to hear what fate he had finally decided for the boy. "This boy brings much to our village including a new bloodline and a willingness to serve. He has also found a way to somewhat control Naruto, an impressive task for anyone. There is much to consider in the coming way though, for that, I agree that the boy is to be given the chance to become a Shinobi. It would be useful if he were to become one. Therefore he shall be given the chance like any other shinobi would. I Have here all of your applications and recommendations by some of the people that know each of you and your families and Clans. Each of you have much to teach and offer to the boy, but for the good of the village I must choose someone who can help the boy the most. I therefore, deny everybody's request for the Arashi boy.

"What!" A furious Fugaku shouted out. "But the Uchiha has ninja that can teach him to be the best. I can place him under the tutelage of me and Itachi and he can spar alongside Sasuke as they are at close age." He tried to get help from the other members. When no one rose to aid him in his defense he reluctantly returned to his seat.

"No one is doubting in the Uchihas ability to create exceptional ninja Fugaku." The Hokage returned to the man. "Some of our most powerful shinobi and kunoichi have come from your Clan. However, there is more to ninja than just being skilled your bloodline. Besides, there is no clan that has knowledge of Arashi-san's abilities.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Fugaku said, reluctantly agreeing.

"That is all for the rest of you," the Hokage said, "unless you wish to see if there is some last minute development that you might be able to use to get yourself into a better position to claim the boy for your Clans." Several of the ninja nodded as they disappeared in swirls of leaves leaving the room empty except for the Hokage, who just walked back to his office.

* * *

Takeshi and Naruto were currently walking home having finally finished healing from their various wounds. It had taken him six days to heal and to stop having the various medic ninja stop testing his enhanced healing. While he didn't heal faster than Naruto it was the, the minimum time adults heal, not kids. While not as fast as Naruto, he did heal faster than most other people his age did. The best part about the hospital had been the constant meals that they had been allowed to eat. The weary boys stopped though as they saw that in front of the orphanage was the Hokage. Behind him was a few ANBU.

The Hokage started, breaking the silence. "It has come to my attention that the orphanage is more bad than good, I decided that you guys will get to live separately from the orphanage, free of charge until you turn gennin. I will be giving you each a monthly allowance, use the money wisely."

At this, Takeshi smirked, while Naruto grinned, both no longer having to live in that orphanage.


End file.
